world revolution
by Akise56aru
Summary: cuando se forma una guerra mundial que acabaría con la gran masa de gente en este mundo,la personas fueron obligadas a tomar una decisión para mantenerse con vida, ocupar maquinas para la guerra, que supuesta mente no tienen corazón ni la capacidad de amar, llamadas por el nombre de "vocaloids", ¿lograran demostrarnos, si son capases de utilizar esa palabra llamada "sentimientos"?
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic de vocaloid , espero que les guste. Esto esta centralizado en el futuro, en una época alterna a la que nosotros vivimos constantemente.

Parejas: piko x Yuma/ rin x len / gakupo x luka

2035

La tercera guerra mundial fue puesta en juego hace 3 años atrás, de la cual actualmente aun no se ah puesto un fin. Las personas empiezan a desesperarse, pues la masa de muertos ah aumentado un 60%, eso obligo a Japón a tomar medidas desesperadas utilizando a los vocaloid, que hace unos años habían sido robots programados para cantar y entretener al público, serian llevados a bases militares en donde los prepararan para la guerra, agregándole a su sistema, nuevas habilidades para poder hacer triunfar a Japón.

Atención…la unidad nueve…se está progresando…repito…atención… unidad nueve en progreso

_ bienvenido al nuevo mundo, ¿puedes verme? …..unidad 9… ¿puedes verme?

Un hombre de bata blanca agitaba una linterna, sobre los ojos de un chico alvino, que estaba tendido en una camilla

_ ¿puedes verme?( Repitió el hombre)

El chico asintió con la cabeza, para luego sentarse

_ ¿sabes tu nombre?

_ …no ( respondió el )

_ eres la unidad 9 ….o como antes te decían, utatane piko

( Mientras le pega un papel en el pecho con el número indicado)

_ ¿Dónde estoy? ( mira el lugar confundido )

_ este es tu nuevo hogar ( el hombre se le aleja y empieza a hacer otras cosas, con botones , jeringas, cables y muchas cosas más ,con la ayuda de más gente que se encontraba allí)

( El chico mira sus manos para luego empezar a abrirlas y a serrarlas ,luego observa su ropa, la cual constaba de una polera manga corta negra, unos pantalones de militar y botas negras)

_ ya es hora ( le dice una mujer, que también tenía puesto un delantal)

_ ¿hora para qué? ( la mira extrañado )

_ La hora de aclarar tus dudas, sígueme

El la sigue, y suben a un carrito que pronto empezó a avanzar, la mujer movió su dedo haciendo que aparezca una pantalla de holograma en frente de ella, y apretándola hace que de las paredes , en las que había pantallas gigantes, empezara a reproducirse un video.

_ Hola queridos amigos, de seguro se preguntaran en donde están , como llegaron aquí, quienes somos y quienes son ustedes….son muchas preguntas ¿no?...pero no se preocupen, con este video se les aclararan todas las dudas que tengan, bueno comenzare por explicarles, quienes son, bueno hace muchos años atrás, existían unos cantantes holográficos llamados vocaloid ( en la pantalla se puede ver unos videos de los conciertos vocaloid) sus voces eran creadas por programas y cada uno tenía un nombre diferente y rasgos diferentes, eran más de 200 cantantes, y tu eres uno, pero luego se formo una g guerra que actualmente lleva ya 3 años y aun no para, asique solicitamos la ayuda de estos robots , para poder ganarla, pero de seguro se preguntaran, porque ustedes y que paso con sus memorias, pues sus memorias fueron eliminadas sin intenciones al programarlos y los elegimos a ustedes para cumplir esta misión … ya que no tienen sentimientos y solo son robots, bueno nos vemos para la próxima y recuerda que lo esencial aquí, es que nosotros vivamos . ( El video termina y la mujer le entrega una pistola a piko)

_ lleva esto con tigo, por si lo necesitaras ( llegan a una base )

_ ¿Qué es este lugar?

_una base militar ( se sube al carro )

_Espera…¿me dejaras solo?

_ no estarás solo, aquí conocerás a las otras unidades ( se va )

Piko queda parado en medio del lugar, con arma en mano y la cabeza abajo , luego escucha un grito

_ córrete!...

Piko reacciona rápidamente y se corre al ver que una bala pasa muy cerca de el

( El tipo era un joven de cabello azul, mas alto que el )

_ qué demonios hacías allí parado?! …..no ves que este es un campo de práctica?!

_ lo siento…es que soy nuevo aquí

_ Nuevo? ( lo mira de pies a cabeza) ¿eres hombre? ( lo mira extrañado)

_ Etto…bueno yo

_ Ah…eso no importa …me llamo Kaito y soy la unidad 4 ( le extiende la mano )

_ u utatane piko….unidad 9 ( le estrecha la mano con timidez)

_ bueno…asique eres la ultima unidad programada….yo te ayudare a adaptarte , ven sígueme

Piko lo sigue y entran al lugar

_ supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no?

_¿ hambre?

Kaito se dirige a la cocina

_ Siéntate donde quieras

Era un lugar gigante con mucha gente que llevaba la misma ropa que él y las mesas eran también muy largas, piko se sienta al lado de una niña rubia de cabello corto y de un niño de iguales rasgos

_ oye…no dejas que vea a mi hermano ( le dice la niña con el seño fruncido)

_ Ah l lo siento ( se para, para ir a sentarse a otro lado)

_ rin…no seas mala con la chica

Mente de piko: c chica?

_ len…no soy mala con ella ,solo quiero sentarme al lado tuyo..Eso es todo

El chico mira serio a su hermana y lego le da una sonrisa a piko

_ siéntate no mas…

_ p pero ella dijo que…

_ no importa lo que diga ella….es solo que es muy celosa

(Piko se vuelve a sentar)

_ ¿y bien cómo te llamas? ( le dice el chico)

_ u utatane piko..La unidad 9

_ es un gusto conocerte ….yo soy len kagamine unidad 2 y mi hermana rin, unidad 3

_ Igual es un gusto conocerlos

En eso llega Kaito con 2 bandejas de comida y le pasa una a piko

Kaito: Ahh..Creo que ya conocieron a piko ( sentándose en una silla )

Rin: si…..es una linda chica

Len: ….si

En eso se escucha una vos que viene del asiento de atrás de piko

Yuma: jajaja…. Son estúpidos ¿o qué?

Rin: a quien le dices estúpidos?!

Yuma: no se dan cuenta?

Len: darnos cuenta de que Yuma….( lo mira cerio)

Yuma: de que no es una niña …..es un niño

Len y rin: o-o

Kaito: yo ya lo savia ( bebiendo jugo )

Len: y y porque no lo dijiste antes?! ( Afirma sus manos en la mesa mirando a Kaito enojado)

Kaito: porque quería ver que le decían ( hace una sonrisa maliciosa)

Rin: ahgg maldito hijo de….!

( Len respira y se vuelve a sentar)

_ atención todos! ( Aparece otra pantalla en la pared) prepárense porque pronto comenzara su práctica…asique diríjanse a la base de práctica y tomen sus armas.

Aquí termina el primer cap.…espero les haya gustado XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin: ahh…. ¿!de nuevo? ¡ ….. Que flojera

Len: ….bueno así es nuestra vida rin….vamos (se para)

Rin: si….vamos (también se para)

Piko: esperen…..etto…no estoy preparado para eso

Len: no te preocupes…no te pasara nada

Rin: al menos que no sigas las reglas

Kaito: rin...No lo asustes el estará bien, si está a nuestro lado

Yuma: de lo contrario puede ser que le llegue una bala y se muera

Piko: q qué?! 0-0

Len: ignóralo….ven vámonos

Después de unos minutos ya estaban en el campo de práctica y un joven de cabello morado con aspecto maduro….repartía las armas y los cascos

_ bien…para los que no me conocen soy gakupo kamui la unidad 5 y seré el encargado hoy de prepararlos para otro día de entrenamiento, primero comenzaremos con tratar de darle al muñeco, luego un circuito de tiroteo y finalmente nos dividiremos en 2 grupos y practicaremos la puntería. ¿Entendido?

Todos: si señor!

_bien…recarguen sus armas

Todos empezaron a recargar sus armas mientras piko miraba confundido el extraño aparato

_ ¿quieres que te ayude novato?... (Dice Yuma con una sonrisa burlona)

_me ayudarías bastante… (le pasa el arma)

_...tsh….que fastidio (dijo en un susurro)

Piko lo mira confundido al escuchar el susurro, pues él fue quien se ofreció a ayudarlo

_toma (le pasa el arma)

_gracias…. (Le responde el alvino)

_ okey el primero será kagamine len (dice gakupo)

Len avanza y acomoda el arma en sus manos, mira el objetivo y dispara, pasa muy cerca del muñeco pero no le atina

Len: ahgg…. (Frunce el seño y vuelve a su puesto)

Rin: lo lograras para la próxima len

Len: si es que no muero antes

Rin: ¿a qué te refieres?

Len: las reglas están muy claras rin, aprendes y vives o no aprendes y mueres en guerra

Rin: tienes razón

Piko al escuchar eso se asusta, y mira el arma

Gakupo: okey...Unidad 6, te toca

Yuma: ya voy

Yuma se posiciona y acomoda el arma, luego pone la mira y dispara, la bala llega justo en el pecho del muñeco, haciendo que del hueco empezara a salir el relleno

Rin: woo impresionante

Len:…no es tan impresionante (mira a Yuma con odio)

Gakupo: muy bien 6, le toca a la unidad 9

Piko se para, toma la pistola y apunta el objetivo, al disparar, el impulso ase que retroceda y termina disparando por segunda vez al cielo, todos miran para arriba esperando que caiga la bala, segundos después la bala cae al suelo, una atmosfera silenciosa invadió el campo

Gakupo: muy mal!...siéntate novato

Piko: eh...s si (va a sentarse lleno de vergüenza)

Rin: tranquilo piko…lo lograras para la próxima

Len: claro…eso normalmente pasa cuando eres nuevo

Yuma: va a morir

Rin escucha eso y le pega en la cabeza a Yuma

Rin: cállate!

Yuma: oye! Que te pasa?!

Rin: porque eres tan pesado?!

Yuma se quedo callado…Pues no era fácil discutir con rin…Pues es muy insistente, después de eso las demás unidades también hacen la práctica y y se van a cenar y luego el equipo se divide en dos, hombres y mujeres y se dirigen a las habitaciones.

 **Base A (hombres) 8:54 pm**

Había un silencio penetrante, pero fue interrumpido por un comentario de gakupo

El jefe me mando a llamar hoy….quiso contarme una noticia no muy satisfactoria, (mira a su grupo) planean atacar la base

(Todos lo miran sorprendido)

Len: p-pero….¿cuándo planean hacerlo? (mira a sus compañeros algo desesperado)

gakupo: no lo han dicho….eso nos obliga a (es interrumpido por Yuma)

Yuma: hay que estar alerta…y prepararnos para cuando eso pase….sobre todo mentalmente….los nuevos tienen que empezar a cambiar su pensamiento y dejar de ser unos novatos que fracasan en todo lo que hacen (mira a piko de reojo) de lo contrario tendremos que empezar a cavar un huego para sus tumbas.

Kaito que estaba sentado en la litera, cabeza abajo, mira a sus amigos

Kaito: el rosadito tiene razón, no podemos permitir que haya más muertos, eso… no sería bueno para nadie

Len: ¿les avisaron a las chicas?

Gakupo: el jefe hablo con luka, y ella hablara con las chicas mañana

Yuma: ¿luka volvió?...pensé que ya estaba muerta, pues no es nada fácil ir a una misión tan peligrosa ella sola

Piko: no entiendo…. ¿Qué caso tiene preocuparse por sus compañeros? si de todas maneras van a morir (su intención al decir eso no fue mala, el solo quería saber)

Yuma: cállate infeliz tu no lo entenderías

Gakupo: creo que no sabes porque nos preocupamos, porque aun no sabes que es querer a una persona

Len: ¿te refieres a enamorarse?

Gakupo: no necesariamente uno tiene que enamorarse para querer a alguien

Piko: Disculpen…pero sigo sin entender, el hombre del video dijo que nosotros éramos simples maquinas diseñadas para cantar… y programas para asesinar…también dijo que no teníamos sentimientos…si es así….entonces…. ¿cómo se puede querer a alguien?

Nadie dice nada, pues todos se preguntan eso y nadie tiene una respuesta

Len: pues…..quizás se equivocó

Piko: ¿porque estas tan seguro?

Len: pues porque…yo sé que es amar a alguien, y se perfectamente que no soy una simple maquina sin corazón (mira a piko cerio)

(Piko mira a len algo sorprendido y luego baja la mirada)

Mente de piko: me gustaría también poder decir eso, pero uno no puede cambiar lo que ya está hecho, somos robots….y nada más que eso…esa es la verdad.

Gakupo mira su reloj de muñeca y frunce el seño

Gakupo: ya es tarde…a acostarse todo el mundo…mañana es un nuevo día

Kaito: claro, claro como digas…

Todos se van a acostar, piko se quedo en la parte alta de la litera y su compañero len en la cama de abajo, la habitación se iluminaba con la luz de la noche que atravesaba la ventana, después de un rato todos ya estaban dormidos, a acepción de piko, que seguía preguntándose sobre su verdadero motivo de existencia y sobre lo que en realidad era.

 **6:15 am**

Todos se despiertan instantáneamente por el silbato de gakupo

Gakupo: a despertar unidades! Hoy tenemos otro día de ejercicio y más ejercicio

Kaito: ah… ¿quién te nombro el jefe? (fastidiado porque siempre tiene que levantarse temprano)

Gakupo lo mira y hace una sonrisa

Gakupo: Pues, nadie me nombro el jefe, simplemente me nombraron el encargado de cuidar a estas nenas

Yuma:¿a quienes les dices nenas? (se sienta en la cama con una mirada asesina)

Gakupo: pues a ustedes….ahora levántense! ( da otro silbato)

 **Base B (mujeres)**

Tipa: despierten! Ya es de día! (silbato)

(Todas obedecen a la orden con sueño)

Tipa: unidades, hay alguien que las quiere ver ( se hace a un lado dejando ver a una peli rosa algo alta, la cual estaba con su traje militarizado, completo)

La unidad uno, una peli verde, que en ese instante tenía el cabello suelo, por estar durmiendo, pero normalmente lo lleva sujeto en dos coletas, se le acerca corriendo y la abrasa

Miku: luka!...por fin volviste!...(le toma las manos y la mira al rostro)¿pudiste averiguar algo sobre el equipo contrario?

Luka: si, pude averiguar que planean atacar la base, asique hay que estar preparadas, ya le avise al jefe y el procurara que los hombres lo sepan también

Miku: ¿atacar la base? eso…eso es horrible

Tipa: pues, si es horrible y todo el mundo lo sabe pero ya que…ahora a vestirse damas...les queda un largo día (mira a luka)….buen trabajo unidad 7, lo has hecho bien (se va)

Luka: ya la oyeron…Todas a vestirse

Todas: si!

Después todos fueron a desayunar y se estaban preparando para salir a la práctica

 **Vestidores hombres**

Piko ya tenía puesto, la pollera, los pantalones y las botas, saca de su casillero la chaqueta de los mismos colores que el pantalón, y se la pone, luego cierra la puerta, y se queda mirando la nada, pensativo. Gakupo se le acerca, ve la mirada preocupada del alvino

Gakupo: no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, apuesto que mejoraras tu puntería

(Piko lo mira)

No es eso, es que…simplemente no pude encontrar la respuesta una pregunta que tengo

(Gakupo estira su brazo tomando un casco que se encontraba arriba del mueble, y se lo pasa a piko)

Gakupo: sea cual sea la pregunta, no dejes que impida tu felicidad…sé que es difícil pensar en ser feliz cuando sabes que en cualquier momento puedes morir, pero… ¿no crees que es mejor disfrutar los momentos del ahora, a después estarte arrepintiendo de no haberlo echo?

Piko se queda callado..

Gakupo: se que algún día encontraras la respuesta… (Mira a la puerta) ven ya es hora de irnos

Piko lo sigue, al igual que las demás unidades, el día estaba nublado y pronto iría a llover, hacia frio .en el campo de práctica el grupo se encuentran con las chicas. Todos se forman, pasa a adelante luka

Luka: buenos días unidades espero que hayan tenido una buena noche

Piko: len….¿quién es ella? (susurro*)

Len: ella es megurine luka unidad 7, la preferida del jefe, su nivel es mas de 20, es una experta franco tiradora últimamente se a ausentado debido a que fue a una misión de espionaje enemigo (susurro*)

Piko: ¿ella fue quien le aviso al jefe sobre que planean atacar la base?( susurro*)

Len: si, ella fue, también está en nivel avanzado…Asique duerme en otra base

Piko: ¿en otra base? ¿No duerme en la B? (susurro*)

Len: no, ella pertenece a la base B2, nivel avanzado, con los demás elite (susurro*)

Piko: si es así, entonces ¿qué hace aquí?( susurro*)

Len: sinceramente no lose, pero supongo que vino a avisarle a sus amigas de que estaba bien y que la misión fue victoriosa, sus amigas estaban bastante preocupadas (susurro*)

Luka: como bien saben, mientras ustedes están preparándose para ser mejores militares, nosotros los de elite estamos yendo a guerras constantemente, ya han muerto bastantes compañeros, y eso es porque no los prepararon bien cuando era necesario, asique les estoy pidiendo que ustedes marquen la diferencia, si quieren ser el ejemplo, tienen que esforzarse y esforzarse y esforzarse y si caen vuélvanse a parar, de lo contrario serán aplastados y pisoteados por la misma muerte, que se burla en sus caras, no dejen que la muerte de mis compañeros sea en vano, y recuerden que l futuro de la humanidad está en nuestras manos, de seguro se preguntaran …. ¿Porque los humanos decidieron ocuparnos a nosotros para combatir?..Pues la respuesta bien la sabemos…Porque somos maquinas…y cuando una maquina se apaga para siempre…. Nadie llora su muerte, esa es la diferencia entre los humanos y nosotros, como no tenemos sentimientos, ni los de nuestra propia raza lloraran por nosotros… nadie lo hará…..eso es todo (vuelve a su lugar correspondiente)

Piko: eso...Dio miedo (se dirige a len)

Este no le responde pues en su rostro se podía notar como empezaba a enojarse por el comentario de luka

Mente de len: con que no tenemos sentimientos ¿eh?!...que se cree esa peli rosa buena para nada

Tipo: okey…hoy aremos un circuito desde el palo hasta el cerro de allá en frente... pasamos por la trampa de cuerdas en donde tendrán que pasar arrastrándose, luego pasar por el agua helada, sin caerse y finalmente tomar el tronco de la izquierda y llevarlo a la meta…es un trabajo individual y tiene que hacerse en el menos tiempo posible el que se rinda o llegue atrasado tendrá que pagar con 500 lagartijas y se quedara sin comer nada por todo el día ¿entendido? ( no comer por todo el día para ellos no era nada fácil…ya que con toda las energías que gastan en el día era sumamente importante comer)

Todos: si, señor!

Tipo: y recuerden que todo el tiempo tiene que llevar el arma para acostumbrarse, si se les cae, tienen que volver al inicio y hacer todo de nuevo…okey fórmense

Todos se acomodan en sus pociones y se preparan para la señal, 5…4…3…2…disparo, todos salen corriendo con el arma en brazos…la lluvia y la niebla les dificultaba.

Piko trata de correr lo con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun eso no evita que sea el séptimo, en el último lugar iba meiko la unidad 8 una castaña de pelo corto, y en el primer lugar la unidad 6, Yuma. Llegan a la trampa de cuerdas, piko empieza a arrastrarse, ensuciándose con barro, puede ver que delante que él iba gakupo, piko se enreda un pie con una de las cuerdas, trata de soltarse desesperadamente pero solo lograba que esta se enredara mas, por al lado de él pasan las demás unidades, dejando al alvino en ultimo lugar

Sin decir nada, Piko trata de soltarse, y con un movimiento brusco lo logra, pero cae de cara en el barro (no le toma mayor importancia y sigue su camino…) siguen corriendo y llegan al agua que mas la lluvia de seguro te dará un resfriado

Piko al llegar al agua deja de ser el último lugar y supera a meiko, rin, miku y gakupo

Rin se cae al agua y con lo pesado del barro de su traje más la lluvia mas la neblina estaba varada….

Rin: ayuda!...n-no veo!

Len ya estaba demasiado adelante y estaba preocupado por vencer a Yuma, que no se dio cuenta de los gritos de su hermana, Piko seguía avanzando pero al escuchar a rin se dio la vuelta y decidió ir a ayudarla. Después de eso …pasan con los troncos y termina el circuito…el ganador fue Yuma…en segundo lugar len, en el tercero Kaito…cuarto Miku…Quinto gakupo…sesto meiko…séptimo rin y ultimo piko…por ayudar a rin. Luka no participo por que se fue a la base B2.

Fin del capitulo

Me demore un poco en subir este largo capitulo debido a que últimamente eh estado muy ocupada en el colegio… gracias por su paciencia...Espero les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de THE WORLD REVOLUTON disfrútenlo

HORA DE ALMORZAR

Cuando la mayoría ya estaba almorzando, luka salía de una reunión elite y empieza a buscar a miku por todos lados ya que quería pasar un tiempo con ella, pero solo se encontró con una habitación vacía, iba a seguir su camino pero sin embargo, le llamo la atención un libro que estaba en una mesa, se le acerca lentamente y lo toma, no tardo en darse cuenta que el libro no tenía un titulo, la curiosidad la invadió y lo abrió, el libro estaba escrito en primera persona y narraba todo lo que iba sucediendo en la base.

Luka: ¿qué es esto?

_ se le llama diario (se escucha una voz masculina detrás de ella, luka reacciona ante la voz y se aleja rápidamente)

Luka: ah…eres tu…no me asustes así

Gakupo: lo siento señorita, ¿qué hacia espiando mi diario?

Luka: ah sobre eso…lo siento simplemente me lo encontré y quise saber de quién era

(Gakupo mira el diario)

Gakupo: ¿qué tanto leíste?

Luka: eh no te preocupes…solo leí las dos primeras paginas

Gakupo: ah…. (Suspiro aliviado, luego mira a luka)

Luka: escribes lindo, me encanta la forma en que narras

Gakupo: gracias… y… ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Pensé que estaba en la base elite

Luka: mi reunión ya termino, y solo vine a ver a una amiga, hablando de la elite (mirando el reloj) creo que no podre ver hoy a miku, lo siento me tengo que ir, adiós

Gakupo: adiós

Mientras tanto rin y len estaban sentados en el comedor

(Rin mira a len y nota que su expresión no estaba nada contento y que ni siquiera tocaba la comida)

Rin: len… ¿te pasa algo?

Len: ¡Sin importan cuanto me esfuerce nunca le puedo vencer! Siempre sale primer lugar en todo y ¡siento como si se aprovechara de eso para reírse en mi cara!

(Rin lo mira algo preocupada)

Rin: len…no todo en la vida es competencia, deberías saber que todos a veces perdemos al igual que a veces ganamos, no te fastidies por cosas así ¿bueno?

(Len la ignora por completo y no quita la vista de Yuma que pasa por al lado con su bandeja)

Len: y ahí está… (Lo mira con odio)

Rin: ahgg…de que me sirve hablar con un sordo

Len: ¿m? ¿Se va afuera? ¿Porque no viene a comer al casino como todos los demás? A ya se…. Quiere llamar la atención de todos para que creamos que él es el mejor

Rin: ahgg…. (Toma su bandeja y se va a almorzar a otro lado)

Len: ¿y tú qué crees rin?... ¿rin? (mira a todos lados para darse cuenta que su hermana se fue)

En ese mismo instante Kaito iba corriendo a la base elite a visitar a alguien, llega a la reja

Guardia: ¿quién eres?

Kaito: buenos días, mi nombre es Kaito shion unidad 4 de la base A y debo ver a alguien (trata de pasar pero los guardias se lo impiden) ah…por favor

Guardia: lo siento pero solo los de elite pueden pasar, ya que esta base puede tener armas peligrosas para principiantes .

Mente de Kaito: odio a estos humanos, ¿que no entienden que uno tiene compromisos?

Kaito: él sabe que lo vengo a ver

Guardia: ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Kaito: tengo que hablar con alguien

Guardia: ¿de qué base es? (sacando una libreta de su bolsillo)

Kaito: de la base A2

Guardia: ¿nombre? (revisando la lista)

Kaito: yo-(es interrumpido por un chico rubio que aparece por el otro lado de la reja, en su uniforme militarizado llevaba marcado su nivel, el cual era de un 18)

_ya dejen de interrogarlo, es un amigo

Kaito: yohio!

(Yohioloid habré la reja)

Yohio: hola Kaito, ¿Cómo has estado?

Kaito: eh, bien…un poco cansado y algo preocupado es que tengo miedo de no estar preparado cuando ataquen la base

Yohio: ah…claro…te entiendo, ven sígueme hablemos de eso en un lugar más privado

(Llegan a una sala y Kaito se sienta en un sillón)

Kaito: yohio…. ¿qué unidad eres?

Yohio: la unidad 1B

Kaito: 1B? y porque la B?

Yohio: bueno como soy de la elite llevo la B, si no fuera por esa B seria la misma unidad que tu amiga miku

Kaito: ¿y porque luka no lleva la B?

Yohio: pues como hace solo un año la transfirieron a elite aun no tiene la B

Kaito: ¿y cuando la van a transferir a B?

Yohio: nadie sabe; supongo que después el jefe se encargara de eso, cambiando de tema….Veras…como te conozco bien supuse que estabas preocupado por lo del ataque a la base, y quería explicarte con más detalle todo esto, lo que te voy a mostrar a continuación,(toma un papel y lo extiende sobre la mesa)

Kaito: ¿qué es eso?

Yohio: es un mapa de las bases del enemigo, esto es confidencial, asique no le digas a nadie que lo viste, bueno, como puedes ver hay unas bases marcadas con una X roja, esas son las que ya hemos atacado, las cuales son 5, y estas 7 bases de aquí aun siguen intactas, sin embargo esta de aquí (apunta una base sin X) esta fue la base que la unidad 7 fue a espiar, ellos van a ser los que nos atacaran, quien sabe cuando lo harán, bueno la cosa es que pase lo que pase deben estar preparados

Kaito: lo sé, ya nos estamos preparando para eso

Yohio: bien…ah quería explicarte otra cosa

(Kaito mira el reloj y abre los ojos como plato)

Kaito: ya tengo que ir a almorzar, me tengo que ir

Yohio: okey, hablamos luego

(Kaito se va corriendo)

(En otra parte, Yuma estaba con su bandeja en manos, buscando un lugar donde almorzar, en donde no haya mucha gente, se sienta debajo de un árbol y empieza a comer)

(No tenía mucho apetito, pues estaba preocupado de cosas más importantes, en eso escucha un ruido que venía del otro lado del árbol, se gira para ver, que era)

Yuma: ¿9?

Piko: ¿eh?...Oh…hola

Yuma: ¿qué haces aquí?

Piko: ….. Solo quería un lugar en donde pensar ¿y tú?

Yuma: yo quería un lugar en donde no haya mucha gente y donde haya menos ruido

…..

Piko: ah…me siento algo mal por a ver perdido en la competencia

Yuma: … eres muy lento y pésimo con los circuitos, si no mejoras apuesto que morirás

Piko: … ¿cómo puedes ser tan bueno en eso?

Yuma: no lo sé, tampoco me interesa ser el mejor, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer y punto….pero a la mayoría le caigo mal por eso, porque me destaco

(Piko lo mira)

Piko: pues, yo te admiro (le sonríe)

(Yuma lo mira con una ceja levantada)

Piko: me impresiona como una persona puede ser tan buena en algo tan difícil

Yuma: no es difícil, solo es complicado para los principiantes que no saben nada y no se esfuerzan lo suficiente porque les da flojera

Piko: yo no tengo flojera, simplemente no puedo hacerlo

(Hay un momento de silencio, algo incomodo)

Yuma: ¿y tu almuerzo? (cambiando el tema)

Piko: como perdí en la competencia no me van a dar de almorzar ¿lo recuerdas?

….

Yuma: toma… (Le pasa la bandeja)

Piko: ¿eh? P-pero es tu almuerzo

Yuma: yo no quiero...Tómalo tú, lo necesitas más que yo

Piko: n-no…

Yuma: tienes hambre ¿no?

(Piko mira la bandeja y luego mira a Yuma, luego hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Piko: gracias…

Yuma: solo come de una vez

(Piko empieza a comer, mientras Yuma solo lo observa cerio, por el frente de ellos pasa rin algo enojada y atrás len, tratando de alcanzarla)

Len: rin! No avances tan rápido!

(Rin no le respondió)

(len la toma de la mano)

Len: ¿hice algo para que te enojaras con migo?

Rin: obvio que si

Len: ¿así? ¿Qué hice?

Rin: tsh… te pasas todo el día hablando de Yuma y lo tonto que es, siempre es Yuma esto, Yuma lo otro…. ¿No tienes otro tema de conversación?...al menos, te pido que me prestes un poco de atención…¿puedes?

(Len la mira cerio)

Rin: len… ¿puedes hacerlo?

Len: s-si…puedo prestarte más atención rin…

Rin: …..bien (se suelta del agarre de len y empieza a avanzar, len se queda allí parado pensativo)

Mente de Len: ¿que acaba de ser eso? ¿Por qué rin se enoja con migo solo porque hablo de otra persona que no es ella? ¿Por qué quiere que le preste más atención?... no lo entiendo

 **12:00 pm Base A (hombres)**

Gakupo: atención a todos ya es tarde, hora de dormir! A apagar las luces!

Kaito: espera! …. (Mira a sus alrededores) falta el kagamine

Gakupo: ¿eh? (levanta una ceja y empieza a ver por toda la habitación)

(La puerta se abre lentamente y entra len con el pelo mojado)

Gakupo: y tu ¿dónde estabas?

Len: fui a entrenar un rato, acabe de salir de la ducha, eso explica mi cabello mojado

Yuma: ¿entrenar? No se tiene permitido entrenar tan tarde (mantiene su fría mirada de siempre)

Len: tsh… (Lo mira con odio)

Gakupo: no importa, ahora todos a acostarse

(Todos le obedecen y se acuestan, gakupo apaga las luces y solo se podía ver el brillo de la luna entrar por la ventana)

(Yuma se movía para todos lados, no podía dormir, se vuelve a girar y se da cuenta que el alvino de la cama de enfrente lo estaba observando)

Yuma: asique eras tú, sentía que alguien me observaba….. ¿Qué quieres? (lo dijo de manera fría)

Piko:….eh…pues en realidad no quiero nada

Yuma: entonces ¿por qué me miras?

Piko: … gracias….por lo del almuerzo

Yuma: claro, como digas (se gira para el otro lado)

(Piko igual se gira pero este queda mirando para el techo)

Piko: …. Eres una buena persona

Yuma: tsh…

Piko: ….Yuma…..buenas noches…

Yuma: cállate y déjame dormir de una vez

Piko: p-perdón

(Piko mira por unos segundos el techo y luego se queda dormido)

 **Fin del capítulo me quería disculpar por la demora, últimamente eh estado muy ocupada, tuve una crisis de inspiración, pero por fin lo pude terminar, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Chaito**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 que me lo han pedido mucho, nuevamente el capitulo lo subo atrasado, pero espero que sea de su agrado

 **Día 36, desde la llegada de la unidad 9**

¿Eh?¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? , c-creo que veo una luz, si, el paisaje se está aclarando, a pesar de que ahora no esta tan oscuro, sigo sin ver con claridad, ¿q-que es esto? Mis manos! ¿¡E-esto es sangre!? , ¿¡Porque hay mucha gente muerta a mi alrededor!? Esa arma de allí ¿y-yo la ocupe? …. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! …..yo no soy un asesino …

_creo que se te olvida el motivo del porque estás aquí

¿q-quien dijo eso?

_ no puedes estar preparándote para la guerra, si no estás dispuesto a matar a un simple humano

Eso…. Eso no fue algo que yo haya elegido

_ Tú no lo elegiste pero aunque no quieras, es tu destino, no tienes más opción, fuimos creados para eso

Piko: fuimos creados para eso… ¿maquinas sin corazón? ¿Eso es lo que somos?

_eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo

Piko: ¿quién eres?

(No hay respuesta)

Piko: ¿tú no me puedes ayudar a descubrirlo?

(No hay respuesta)

Piko: por favor háblame

_ queda poco tiempo

Piko: ¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

_ ve a la antigua base

Piko: espera que?!

(Luego despierta inmediatamente al sentir agua cayendo en su rostro)

Yuma: ¡ya es hora de levantarse idiota! (en el velador deja el vaso que utilizó para tirarle el agua en todo lo que se le llama cara)

Piko: ahh! ¿p-porque hiciste eso? (se sienta rápidamente)

Yuma: en realidad no puedo creer que seas el único que aun sigue en cama

Piko: ¿eh? ¿Enserio? (mira a su alrededor, no hay nadie en sus camas y el sol ya había salido)…Oh, tienes razón

Yuma: ¿y qué esperas?

Piko: a-así! (sale rápidamente de la cama y se dirige a los baños, pero se detiene antes de salir por la puerta)

Piko: Yuma...

Yuma: ¿qué?

Piko: ¿dónde queda la antigua base?

Yuma: ¿¡la antigua base!? … o-o ¿¡Por qué diablos lo preguntas!?

Piko: eh…p-por nada

Yuma: ni se te ocurra ir a ese lugar

 **Después de la Hora del almuerzo**

Piko se encuentra con len, que estaba sentado en una banca y estaba algo deprimido por haber discutido nuevamente con rin

Piko: hola, len ¿pasa algo?

Len: eh? N-no pasa nada…. (Baja la cabeza)

(Piko mira para todos lados, se dirige al casino y luego vuelve con dos refrescos)

Piko: sonríe ¿sí? (le ofrece)

Len: ¿eh? … gracias (toma el refresco)

(Se sienta a su lado)

Piko:…len

Len: ¿si?

Piko: ¿Qué es eso de la antigua base?

Len: ¿la antigua base? O-O ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Piko: necesito saber algo con respecto a ese lugar ¿Qué sabes de el?

Len: jum…. Bueno creo que tendré que decírtelo, después de todo creo que eres el único que no sabe, la antigua base, es sonde los antiguos robots vivían, pero después de la última guerra, lo utilizaron para dejar las armas

Piko: ¿Qué paso con los antiguos robots?

Len: todos ellos murieron, solo quedaron partes de sus cuerpos, trataron de restaurarlos pero estaban demasiados destruidos, asique los dejaron en la antigua base junto con las antiguas armas, nadie ha abierto ese lugar desde entonces

Piko: no entiendo algo ¿Por qué todos se asustan tanto al hablar de ese lugar?

Len: pues, es que en realidad, es triste ir allí, a los antiguos robots, antes de partir a la guerra les habían prometido que volverían a salvo y si los mataban no importa, después de todos se podían volver a hacer, pero es triste pensar que en realidad ni siquiera se esmeraron en restaurarlos, simplemente dejaron los cuerpos amontonados en ese lugar, ir allí es casi como un cementerio de decepciones, por lo mismo a algunos les da miedo y tristeza hablar de eso, por la simple razón de que a ellos les pase lo mismo.

Piko: …..ya veo (baja la cabeza)

Len: por cierto, ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

Piko: …..no es por nada, simplemente curiosidad

Len: bueno, ya no importa (se para) yo me voy a la base ¿vienes?

Piko: …. ¿eh? ah…no, me quedare aquí un rato más

Len: bien, como quieras (se empieza a alejar) ah! por cierto, nuevamente, gracias por el refresco

Piko: no hay de que

Len se dirige caminando a la base mientras piko se queda pensando el porqué de ese extraño sueño

Mente de Piko: seguramente solo fue un simple sueño, después de todo yo no tengo que ver con eso

 **Base B 05:23 PM**

(Rin estaba mirando al techo tendida en su cama)

Miku: por lo visto estas algo aburrida rin-san

Rin: eh…si, algo ¿cuándo vamos a comenzar con la practica?

Miku: no lo sé, pero el clima no se ve muy apto para hacerlo

Rin: aunque el clima este horrible nos obligaran a hacer la práctica, créeme

Miku: ah *suspiro* espero no resfriarme (mirando por la ventana, de la cual caían algunas gotas de lluvia)

Después de unos minutos la práctica ya había comenzado y como era de esperar la lluvia, era fuerte, debido a que en ese lugar suele llover casi todos los días

Gakupo: escúchenme todos, hoy saldremos del campo, daremos varias vueltas al sector trotando y luego nos volveremos para poder descansar! ¿¡Entendido!? (Tenía que gritar más de lo normal debido a que el viento, no lo dejaba hablar con claridad) tomen! Estas son chaquetas de agua! No se las habíamos dado antes, porque tan solo ayer llego el paquete, pónganselas inmediatamente! (va repartiendo una por una las chaquetas)

Gakupo: toma piko, póntela

Piko: si, gracias (se la pone)

Gakupo: len…

(Nada)

Gakupo: oye len

(Piko golpea a len con el codo para que se concentrara)

Len: …. ¿eh? …ah ¡sí! La chaqueta... claro, gracias

Gakupo: ya despierta (sigue repartiendo las chaquetas)

(Len se queda callado un rato mirando la chaqueta, estaba demasiado distraído)

Piko: len… ¿pasa algo?

Len: …..no nada

Mente de len: ¿porque siempre término discutiendo con rin? ¿Debería disculpare?... yo ya no quiero tener una relación tan alejada con ella, es incomodo, que cada día que hablemos todo termine en "eres un idiota" o en un "te odio"… definitivamente me tengo que disculpar, además…no soporto discutir con la niña que me gusta.

Gakupo: okey! A la cuenta de tres empiezan a trotar por todo el sector de los alrededores, son 20 vueltas, cuando terminen las 10 primeras pueden descansar ¿listos? 1! …. 2!...y...3!

(Todos empezaron a trotar mientras una lluvia gigante caía sobre ellos, en cuanto gakupo dio la señal de partida len salió casi disparado, dejando a piko atrás, todos trotaban en un orden…a excepción de len que daba todo su esfuerzo para poder superarse)

(Mientras piko, trotaba se dio cuenta que unos cuantos metro más allá del camino por donde pasaba, había una construcción abandonada, piko se detiene lentamente y se queda observando, se da cuenta que la puerta de la construcción estaba cerrada con un gran candado)

Piko: ¿esa es….la antigua base?

Yuma: oye novato! ¿Por qué te quedas allí parado? ¡Avanza!

Piko: ¿eh? A si…en seguida (no se mueve, se queda allí parado observando)

Yuma: ¿qué parte de avanza no entendiste?...por cierto ¿Qué miras tanto?

Piko: ¿esa es la antigua base?

Yuma: ¿esa?…si esa es, nadie ha entrado allí hace mucho, y te recomiendo que tampoco lo hagas, apuesto que está lleno de animalitos no deseados, ahora vámonos ¿sí?

Piko: si…vamos (empieza a trotar al lado de Yuma)… ¿Por qué estás aquí atrás?, conociéndote, deberías ser uno de los primeros

Yuma: bueno en realidad, he estado algo cansado y no me importa llegar primero, además creo que sería bueno que alguna vez el lo lograra

Piko: ¿te refieres a len?

Yuma: llamémoslo enano je

Piko: …je...ha por ciert-(no logra terminar la frase a al resbalarse con el lodo del suelo, estaba a punto de caer pero Yuma le alcanza a tomar la mano)

Yuma: piko, ¿estás bien?

Piko: s-si…

Yuma: ten más cuidado para la próxima

Piko:…..s-si…. Gracias, Yuma (le da una pequeña sonrisa)

Yuma:… tsh…mejor apurémonos ¿sí? (le suelta la mano y se adelanta)

Piko: ¿?

(Después de que todos terminan la práctica van a los vestidores y después se dirigen a las habitaciones para poder dormir, pero len se dirigió a la base b, para poder hablar con rin)

(Toca la puerta y abre miku)

Miku: ahh, hola len-kun ¿quieres hablar con rin?

Len: si, por favor

Miku: ¡rin! ¡Alguien te busca!

(Rin se acerca a la puerta, mientras miku vuelve con las demás)

Rin: ¿len? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Len: rin…yo

Rin: ¡así! ¡Verdad!...se me olvidaba, felicitaciones len, por fin fuiste primero

Len: eh…gracias, rin necesito pedirte disculpas

Rin: ¿eh? ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

Len: porque siempre estamos discutiendo, y las mayorías de las discusiones las formo yo

Rin: ahh…len no tienes que disculparte, después de todo somos hermanos, y los hermanos siempre discuten jejeje

Len: pero no debería ser así,….perdóname ¿sí?

Rin: …jum.. .está bien… si eso es lo que tanto quieres, te perdono, pero solo si tú me perdonas a mi jejeje

Len: …..claro, gracias

Rin: de nada (se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) bueno adiós

Len: ….. o-o a-adiós (se sonroja un poco, mientras rin cierra la puerta)

….

Mente de len: …..ah…que soy estúpido, no me are ilusiones apuesto que solo me dio un beso en la mejilla porque soy su hermano, ella no se interesaría en mi…(len se va caminando de nuevo hasta la base a)

Y aquí termina el capitulo 4, este capítulo fue algo corto, gracias por leerlo y si te gusto por favor házmelo saber el los reviews. Chaito :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola amigos, quiero que me disculpen por el gran retraso pero realmente he estado muy ocupada, pero después de todo aquí les traigo el capitulo cinco, espero les guste._

 **Base A**

 **Pov piko**

Es una simple palabra, pero tan confusa y complicada, para algunos es real y aunque yo no esté seguro de si existe o no, se que nosotros no tenemos los programas o aplicaciones para incluir esa palabra a nuestro sistema, esa palabra llamada sentimientos, si, en definitiva…no existe, para mí ni para nadie con el nombre de robot y si alguien afirma lo contrario, está equivocado.

¡Piko! Oye no me ignores! –dijo len, algo enojado, ¿en serio estaba tan distraído que no lo escuche?

-¿e-eh? Ah, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

\- últimamente estas raro, deja de vivir en tu mundo imaginario y presta atención al mundo real, como sea, vas a venir con nosotros al rio?- me pregunto´ mientras se afirmaba de la puerta.

\- ¿eh? ¿Nos dejaron salir?

-Claro, pero no será por mucho tiempo, es ahora o nunca

…m… -sin pensarlo dos veces mire por la ventana, estaba seguro de que el clima no era el indicado- prefiero no ir, pronto lloverá

-¿eh? ¿Qué dices? Pero si el clima es acogedor, se puede ver el sol más que brillante allá afuera…está bien pero si quieres venir puedes hacerlo- sin decir más len se fue caminando.

Si, prefiero no salir, no me encuentro de un buen humor, si fuera por mí me quedaría tendido en este mismo lugar, sin hacer nada y por más que piense y piense mis preguntas constantes no serán respondidas.

 **Fin pov piko**

Afirmando su espalda en la pared, sentado sobre la primera cama del camarote, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido, al cabo de unas horas, cuando el clima empezaba a ponerse de un tono más gris y frio, Yuma que caminaba por el pasillo ve que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y al ver a piko durmiendo, entra en la habitación.

Yuma: ¿Qué hace el aquí? (dijo en susurro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el alvino)

Yuma: *susurro* asique, tu tampoco fuiste al rio, me sorprende de ti (mira la mano de piko con algo de inseguridad pero la toma, luego dirige la mirada hacia piko con una pequeña sonrisa, piko dormía tranquilamente, Yuma se acerca a el menor y le da un beso tierno en la frente)

Yuma: *susurro* me pregunto cuándo aprenderás que si tenemos sentimientos (hace una pequeña sonrisa, para luego irse, piko abre los ojos y queda mirando la puerta levemente sonrojado y confundido por el extraño comportamiento del peli-rosa)

 **Mientras tanto en la base de los principiantes al día siguiente**

Len caminaba por el patio, trataba de evitar los charcos de agua que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior, en eso ve a Kaito que caminaba por allí con un papel en las manos.

Len: oye, Kaito

Kaito: ¿e-eh? (esconde rápidamente el papel en su bolsillo) ¿Qué pasa len?

Len: ¿has visto a rin?

Kaito: ¿rin? Creo que la vi en el comedor

Len: en el comedor, Muy bien, gracias

Cuando len llega al comedor rin estaba sentada con miku, conversaban y reían

Miku: hablando de romeo (le dijo a rin en susurro y luego da una pequeña risita)

Rin: c-cállate (rin se gira y ve a len) hola, len ¿Qué pasa?

Len: eh… n-no pasa nada, es solo que, quería saber si querías estar un momento con migo, quiero darte algo.

Rin: ah sí, claro (se para del asiento) nos vemos después miku

Miku: adiós Julieta

Rin: ¡calla! (alejándose de miku)

Len: ¿Julieta? ¿Por qué te dijo a si?

Rin: no es por nada en especial, muy bien ¿para qué me querías?

Len: b-bueno quería darte esto (le da una flor, color purpura)

Rin: oh, que linda len, gracias ¿Por qué me das esto?

Len: pues porque…bueno en realidad, la vi y me acorde de ti

Rin: gracias, eres muy lindo

 **Pov len**

En ese momento pensé que iba a morir, ¿cómo podía verse tan linda con tan solo sonreír?, pues creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba hipnotizado por su linda sonrisa que me pregunto qué me pasaba, no le pude responder, lo único que quería hacer era demostrarle lo mucho que la amo ya no importaba si era mi hermana o no, quería o más bien dicho, necesitaba besarla.

 **Fin pov len**

 **Pov rin**

Es ese instante len me tomo de de los hombros y me miro fijamente, sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar ¿será verdad lo que dijo miku? ¿Realmente me gusta len?, deje de pensar en eso cuando len se me empezó a acercar lentamente ¿m-me va a besar?

 **Fin pov rin**

En ese instante suena el silbato de gakupo

Gakupo: atención todos, ¡ya es tarde! ¡Vuelvan a las bases! ¡Es hora de dormir!

Len se separa rápidamente

Len: lo siento (después de eso len se dio media vuelta y se va rápidamente a la base)

Gakupo abrió la puerta de la base para que len entrara, luego iba a serrar la puerta pero se quedo observando como la elite Megurine luka que practicaba a esas horas de la noche.

Gakupo mente: realmente es impresionante, realmente es un buen ejemplo a seguir, es increíble.

 **Base A**

 **Pov piko**

Mientras miraba atentamente la ventana en la cual se podía observar la fría, abandonada, solitaria, sigilosa y oscura noche, me puse a pensar en el comentario de len, la antigua base ¿realmente será tan mala? Me gustaría poder saber que tan malo puede llegar a ser un simple lugar, no, el lugar no es el malo, si no las cosas que hicieron los humanos en aquel, o más bien dicho, en este caso, lo que en ese lugar abandonaron, como si fueran un perro abandonado por la familia que ya no lo quería, tan solo por ya no ser el cachorrito que alguna vez amaron simplemente por su ternura, a sí mismo fueron abandonadas las cosas que en ese lugar.

Pensaba en todo eso cuando escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría bruscamente, inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia de donde se produjo eso, len parecía algo desesperado ¿esa sería la palabra correcta?

-¿len? ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunte mientras me acercaba algo inseguro.

\- no es nada importante, es solo que… -antes de terminar la oración, me miro fijamente – no es nada, no lo entenderías, se que eres de los que piensan que los sentimientos no son nada más que un conjunto de mentiras.

Solo me quede observándolo, quería ayudarlo, pero él tiene razón, no podía ayudarle si esa palabra estaba presente, asique simplemente me devolví a mi anterior posición.

 **Fin pov piko**

En ese instante la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra Yuma, en su rostro se podía ver cansancio con un poco de decepción, decepción de tener que vivir lo mismo todos los días, sin ningún cambio, eso lo decepcionaba, pero aun así tenía que seguir adelante, sobre todo cuando ya encontró un motivo, un motivo llamado "idiota", o así es como él prefiere llamarlo. Yuma camino hasta el camarote que le correspondía y antes de acostarse a dormir, se quedo observando unos minutos al alvino, esperando que el menor no se haya dado cuenta que debajo de mucho odio se encontraba un gran aprecio y cariño, que quizás se llegara a comparar con amor.

Después de una hora, la gran mayoría se encontraba durmiendo, mientras que piko seguía preguntándose, ¿cómo sería la famosa antigua base? y ¿qué secretos escondería?, al parecer sus pensamientos o quizás simplemente sus movimientos, de una esquina de la cama hacia la otra, llamo la atención de el rubio del camarote de enfrente.

Len: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no te duermes? (Mientras acomodaba la fina frazada que le cubría mayor parte del rostro).

Piko: lo siento mucho, no quería despertare. No puedo dormir, sigo pensando en cómo será la antigua base.

Len: llegas a aburrir con esas estúpidas preguntas que tienes, realmente eres estresante… aunque… en realidad, a mí también me gustaría saber cómo es ese lugar.

Piko: ¿en serio?, ¡perfecto! , entonces vamos a verlo.

Len: ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿y si nos encuentran? (len , mientras decía eso miraba a todos lados preocupado, encargándose de que nadie los este escuchando)

Piko: nadie se dará cuenta (mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama)

Len: (lo queda mirando por un rato tratando de convencerse a sí mismo)… está bien.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, se cambiaron de ropa, se pusieron una chaqueta de agua y unas botas. Después de eso estaban listos y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, pero eso no impediría que llegasen a ese lugar.

Piko: Empiezo a pensar que esto es una mala idea (mientras caminaba con las botas llenas de barro que lo dificultaba además la lluvia no lo dejaba observar bien por donde caminaba)

Len: ya estamos llegando (ignorando completamente el comentario de piko)

Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron y observaron la antigua base a distancia.

Piko: ¡yo creo que ya nos debemos ir! (tuvo que subir el tono de voz debido a que el viento era muy fuerte)

Len: ¡si ya llegamos aquí, quiero averiguar cómo es! ¡No volver ahora! (se dirige rápidamente hacia la base, deslizándose por una pequeña bajada)

(Piko lo queda observando para luego seguirlo, se afirma cuidadosamente de la pequeña bajada, procurando no caerse)

Len se detiene al llegar en frente de la abandonada construcción, sube la vista para poder observarla por completa, era demasiado grande para tener un solo piso, estaba hecha de madera , pareciera como si con un simple movimiento leve se iría a destruir por completa, len se acerca hasta una de las ventanas, intenta abrirla, pero la ventana estaba creada para no poder abrirla, el aire adentro debe ser asfixiante, abandona la ventana y empieza a dar vueltas por alrededor, intentando encontrar una entrada . Cuando piko logra llegar allí, lo primero que hace es quedarse observándola con algo de miedo y asombro, mueve la cabeza para todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar a su amigo, y al no encontrarlo se dirige tímidamente hacia una de las ventanas, todo estaba increíblemente abandonado, o eso es lo que se podía ver, pues estaba tan oscuro, que solo se podía observar las siluetas de las cosas. Un gran silencio invadió el lugar, solo se podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia cayendo y chocando con la ya muy mojada tierra. La silueta de sillas, mesas desarmadas, lo que se podía comparar con armas y oscuridad y mas oscuridad era lo que se podía llegar a observar.

 **Pov piko**

Ya no me agrada, me quiero ir lo más rápido de este lugar, pues ya empecé a sentir el olor a cuerpos muertos ¿humanos muertos? ¿Robots muertos? ¿Animales muertos? Ya no savia diferenciar ese olor, lo único que savia es que no me agrada, todo allá dentro se ven tan abandonado y triste, hay algo allí en el suelo, eta afirmado sobre la pared ¿es una persona?. No lo soporto mas, me voy, me aleje lo más rápido de la ventana al notar que esa cosa se había movido, el movimiento no fue mayor a mover un dedo, pero fue un movimiento y eso es lo que importa ¿hay algo vivo allá dentro? ¿Abra sido mi imaginación?, no alcance ni a pensar otra pregunta cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me gire rápidamente.

 **Fin pov piko**

Len: ya nos tenemos que ir, esta amaneciendo.

Piko: m-me asustaste, está bien… vámonos.

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, fue algo corto .-. Pero espero les haya gustado (^ . ^)**


	6. IMPORTANTE

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

les tengo que informar que por algunos motivos he decidido cambiar mis fanfictions a wattpad, las historia seguirá, no se cancelara, a si que si de verdad les interesaron mis historias, por favor tambien sigan me en mi cuenta de wattpad , gracias por su atención 7u7 ... XD


End file.
